Footsteps
by XxJacob's-GirlxX
Summary: After Bella gave birth to Nessie she wasn’t turned into a vampire,but survived.Three years later she still hasn’t persuaded Edward to change her,and shes pregnant.She has a baby girl,called Alla,and Bella is changed but can Alla live up to her sister?
1. Chapter 1

_**T to be safe.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight saga but I do own the characters I made up E.g. Alla and George, who will come into the story later.**_

After Bella gave birth to Renesmee she wasn't turned into a vampire, but survived. Three years later she still hasn't persuaded Edward to change her, and she's pregnant, again. She gives birth to a baby girl, who they call Alla, and Bella is changed into a vampire, but can Alla live up to her sister?

Chapter One

Alla's POV

13 years later.

"Oh my God!" Mum screeched in my ear. "Renesmee is 16!" I watched her basically jump up and down with joy with a dismal look on my face. "What?" She asked. I didn't answer. "Don't be so boring, you should be happy, it's your sister's birthday." I forced a very fake smile and mum ruffled my hair before walking out. I turned back to the mirror and grimaced at what I saw. My untameable mess of muddy brown hair looked horrid, my eyes were an off brown, not the nice chocolate of Nessie's, and my skin wasn't the right kind of pale. Did Nessie get all the good looks mum and dad had to offer? I locked the bathroom door, stripped down and turned the water on, climbing into the shower. The steam filled the room and the hot water trickled down my skin as lathered my hair in shampoo. As I rinsed it off the bath became slippery and I had to fight for my balance; that was definitely a trait I got from mum when she was a human, well that's from what I heard she was like. The moment I was born Edward, I mean dad, had to inject venom into her to keep her alive, I really am a terrible person, I almost killed my own mother.

"Are you almost done in there?" Nessie called to me from the other side of the door. I wiped my eyes and stared in the direction she was, a scowl on my face.

"Almost Ness." I shouted back, shaking my head to try and get some of the water out of my hair. I did like my sister, no, I didn't like her, I loved her, but because she was born first and no one expected mum and dad to have two children they seemed to love her more. Mum was making a huge fuss over Nessie this morning, if it was my birthday she wouldn't make that much fuss over me. I hummed a tune in my lullaby of a voice, yes you heard me right, lullaby, my voice was the only thing I liked about me, it was beautiful even if I did say so myself. I switched the shower off and grabbed my towel, rubbing myself dry. I put my dressing gown on and wrapped my hair in the towel, unplugging the hair dryer and taking it with me. I walked out of the bathroom and Nessie slipped in after me.

"Hey! Don't take that! I need it!" I sighed.

"Well I need it too sis." I said holding it to my chest. If anyone walked past right now I knew damn well who would win.

"What's the matter girls?" Bella, I mean _mum_ said. Damn. I tried to hide the hair dryer behind my back but it didn't work. "What have you got there Alla?" Mum asked. I gulped and showed her.

"I need it." Nessie said.

"Alla, give it to your sister." I glared at mum, I had it first and I would be finished with it by the time she got out of the shower. "Give it to her."

"But I'll have finished with it when she gets out of the shower, and my hair's wet and hers isn't. I need it too you know." Mum sighed and took the hair dryer out of my hands, passing it to Nessie. There wasn't any point in moaning.

"You can have it when Renesmee's finished with it. It is her birthday you know."

"You'd still give it to her if it was my birthday." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that Alla?" Mum said. I shook my head and walked off down the corridor. Life was so unfair.

I opened the door to my room sized closet and stared at the long racks of clothes. My auntie, Alice, was obsessed with shopping and fashion and whatnot, I found it best to just step out of her way and let her choose my clothes. Everyone in the house had a closet over half the size of their room; it was a good thing the house was so big. There was ten of us living here, me, Nessie, mum, dad, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme, we were one big family. I flicked through my clothes and decided I had to look presentable today; it was Nessie's birthday party after all. I chose my favourite dress and matching shoes, bracelet and necklace. The dress was white and covered in brown flowers and reached just above my knees. I slipped it on and then clipped my necklace and bracelet on; they were brown and matched my dress well. My shoes were brown as well, Alice had to make sure everything went together; otherwise she'd probably throw a fit. I brushed through my hair, tugging hard when I reached a knot. Someone knocked on the door and I ran over to it, still brushing my hair that reached the middle of my back.

"Here you go sissy, sorry about earlier, you can have it first next time." Nessie said as she handed me the hair dryer.

"Thanks and happy birthday." I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug.

"I love your dress," She complimented me and I was glad someone paid attention to me. "I have to go and finish getting ready now. See ya down stairs." She grinned at me and bounced down the hallway, her curls bouncing with her. I couldn't count the times I had been jealous of her good looks, and now was definitely one of them. I shut the door and blow dried my hair, leaving it in its usual waves as there was no point in trying to straighten it or curl it, it never worked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all screamed as Nessie came down the stairs. She blushed immediately and flicked her curls behind her shoulders. As she reached me I hugged her tightly and when I let her go Jacob hugged her. Jacob was her boyfriend, he was a werewolf, yes a werewolf, my world is full of fairytales.

"Happy birthday baby." He whispered in her ear as he passed her a present. She thanked him and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning back to us. I handed her a present, she thanked me and then everyone else gave her one and she thanked them.

"Thanks guys." She gushed, her eyes lighting up. She placed them all on the coffee table in the lounge and then walked back to us. "Breakfast?" She asked, taking a seat at the dining table. Esme nodded and I joined her, smiling cheerily.

"You look beautiful." I said, I loved to compliment her and it wasn't hard, she always looked beautiful. She smiled and it lit up her face in a lovely way. She was wearing a pink, strapless dress that reached just above her knees and pink shoes and earrings to match.

"So do you."

"I'm not so sure about that." I mumbled looking at the table.

"What are you talking about?" She said, smiling. She nudged me kindly and Jacob sat down at the table with a plate of food. Esme then appeared with both of our breakfasts and we dug in happily. After breakfast we all crowded round Nessie and watched her open her pile of presents. She opened Jake's first and practically jumped on him. He had got her a gold chain necklace with a heart on it that was a locket, and it opened to reveal a picture of the two of them.

"Thanks." She said with her arms locked round his neck. He lowered her down and she grabbed my present. She slowly ripped the paper off and looked at the present with wide eyes. "Oh my God Alla! You didn't!?" She almost choked me when she hugged me with so much force. Three weeks ago, when we had been shopping with Alice, Nessie had spotted a beautiful lavender rose hair clip and beautiful lavender earrings. She was going to buy them but she also needed to buy the dress for her birthday party and she didn't have enough for both, so she only brought the dress and little did she know I went back to the shop and brought her the clip and earrings for her birthday. Well, she knows now.

"Oh, thank you so much Alla." She said grinning as she slid the clip into her hair and changed her pink earrings for the lavender ones.

"Glad you like it." I said, ecstatic that I had pleased my big sister so much. She opened all the other presents, trying to be equally as pleased.

"We used to give the birthday girl or boy beats at our school." Jacob pondered.

"Beats?" I asked. He chuckled softly to himself.

"It's where you punch them so many times, so as Nessie's sixteen I get to punch her sixteen times." A wide smile spread across his russet brown face and Nessie took a step back.

"No Jake, no." She said. He started running at her, this was obviously all a joke, he would never really hurt Nessie. She ran around the house screaming as he followed her. We all just stood and laughed and when Nessie returned to the lounge he caught her and scooped her up into his arms.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, all done." He said as he kissed her cheek that many times. She giggled like a child as he put her down.

"Nice punches." She laughed. Jacob slung his arm round her shoulder as Esme brought in a birthday cake. "Wow!" Nessie's eyes widened. "That's amazing!" She bounced happily. It was amazing. It was a layer of chocolate sponge cake, a layer of chocolate icing, more sponge cake, more icing, more sponge cake and then a layer of icing, all topped off with sixteen pink candles. She grinned from ear to ear, her eyes lighting up.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." We all sang, Emmett singing extremely loudly. Alice squealed as Nessie blew out the candles and made her wish. I looked round the room, from person to person. Rosalie was looking stunning, as usual, and was in Emmett's arms, Jasper was standing behind a hyper active Alice, Esme was cutting the cake and Carlisle was standing with a smile on his face. Mum was in dad's arms and they were both looking adoringly at Nessie, who had a massive grin spreading from ear to ear. Esme put a piece of cake on a plate for me, Nessie and Jake. We all bit into it and the chocolate melted in our mouths, it was like heaven on a plate.

"Yum." I said when I had finished and I put the plate on the table. Esme smiled at me and then walked off. When she came back she put a CD in the stereo and turned it on loudly. Nessie smiled at me and grabbed my hands, pulling me into the empty part of the room. We danced crazily together and slowly everyone joined us, flicking our heads and hair about. Nessie and I sang loudly to the bellowing music and skipped around the room, smiles permanently glued to our faces.

A few hours later we were all sitting round the dining table, chatting and laughing about the fabulous day. My head was on the table and I had my eyes closed, listening to the buzz of voices.

"Alla?" I heard mum ask. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Yes mum." I murmured softly.

"Bed time I think." She got up and scooped me off of my chair and into her arms. I lay limp in them, hardly being able to keep my eyes open. She hummed in her soft voice and I bounced as she walked up the stairs. I was surprised she wasn't running, usually she ran when she wasn't with humans, walking at normal speed could bore vampires as they could run and be at their destination within moments. I heard a door click open and I managed to open my eyes enough to see my room. Mum lay me down on the bed and I felt the soft mattress and pillows sink beneath me. She pulled the duvet over me and up to my neck and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Night." She whispered and I kept my eyes closed, my breathing steadying. She closed the door and I was left in the dark room on my own. Before I had time to think about anything unconsciousness swallowed me and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alla's POV

I grabbed my school bag and a piece of toast as I ran out of the door. Jacob was waiting in his car with Nessie and, as usual, I had over slept, woops. I sprinted to the car and climbed in, buckling up my seat belt as quickly as I could.

"Ready?" Jacob asked and I nodded, turning my head to face the window. The trees and houses sped past and I put my chin in the palm of my hands. Nessie and Jacob were chatting happily to each other and I was just sitting in silence. I looked at my fuzzy reflection in the window and tried to flatten my messy hair. I made sure my jumper was straight and lifted my bag onto my lap ready to get out of the car when Jacob pulled up in front of the school.

"Bye." He said to Nessie and he gave her a quick kiss. I jumped out of the car, followed by my sister and we walked towards the school.

"Alla!" Leon shouted and he ran across the playground to me. Everyone thought he was gorgeous and would kill to go out with him; the one girl he liked didn't like him back though. Encase you didn't realise the girl he liked is me.

"Hi Leon." I said, waving goodbye to Nessie as she wandered to her group of friends.

"How was your weekend?" He asked as we made our way to Lori, John and Casey. I shrugged and looked away from him. Lori gave me a massive hug when I reached her and as usual had a massive grin on her face, somehow she was always happy. She flicked her blonde hair out of her face and revealed her sparkling blue eyes. She was almost as perfect as Nessie. Her giggle was like a thousand fairies escaped her mouth and I was as jealous of her as I was of Nessie. I felt a drop of icy rain hit my arm and I brought it to my body out of instinct.

"It's going to pour in a second." I said pulling Lori with me into the building. The others followed, chatting idly among themselves, but Leon's eyes were always on me.

"Damn, I was hoping I could go to the park after school today." Lori moaned. We traipsed through the corridors and I glanced at the posters lining the walls. One read: Auditions for the Wizard of Oz are held on Thursday the 12th of March after school. I stopped walking and Lori turned to see what I was doing.

"What are you looking at?" She asked and she read the poster over my shoulder. "You going to audition?" I didn't answer because I was in fact pondering that exact question in my mind. "Well?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. I wanted to impress someone with my wonderful voice.

"Oh! I want to play the scarecrow." Leon said. It was obvious the only reason he wanted to audition was because I was. But that didn't bother me, I knew he wouldn't get in, he was tone deaf. Casey and John smirked in unison and we all looked at them.

"Alla will do fine; you'll probably get the role of Dorothy, but Leon…" Casey trailed off.

"I'll show you guys." He said and he disappeared round the corner. We all laughed and walked off to our form room.

"Mum." I said.

"What do you want?"

"Can I audition for the Wizard of Oz after school on Thursday?" Mum sighed. I glared at her; I knew damn well what was coming.

"No honey." I stamped my foot.

"Why?" She answered me immediately.

"One, no one will pick you up after wards. Two, you won't be able to get to rehearsals and three you won't be able to get to performances." I pouted and stuck out my bottom lip like a child.

"I can run." Mum shook her head. "Please."

"I'll think about it." Yes! Progress was being made. I skipped into the longue and sat on the sofa next to my auntie Alice. She smiled at me and then her eyes flicked back to the TV. I watched it too, it was some program about animals and it bored me quickly, I was surprised Alice wasn't bored too. I looked over to her and then realised she was having a vision. I watched her expression slowly change from blank to puzzled and then she snapped back to reality.

"What is it? What did you see?" She watched me with her liquid gold eyes and smiled.

"You don't need to know, you'll find out in due time." She giggled and skipped away and I folded my arms across my chest. I wanted to know. I curled up on the sofa and looked blankly at the TV, not actually paying any attention to it.

"ALLA! NESSIE!" Dad called from the other room. I got up and ran at full speed into the kitchen. I sort of lost my focus and ran into my dad. I fell onto the floor and rubbed my head.

"Ouch." Everyone laughed and a new, happy laugh filled my ears. Dad grabbed my hand and helped me up. I looked over to where the new laugh had come from and saw a young boy standing next to Jacob. He was tall, but looked small next to Jacob and his skin was a little bit lighter. His hair was darker though and his eyes were a dark brown, so dark they could almost be black.

"This is George Hagon," Jacob said. "The newest member of our pack." The boy smiled at us and everyone smiled back, except me, I just stared. The boy was beautiful. I looked towards Alice, who was smiling happily as usual, and I wondered whether this was what she had seen. I looked back towards the two werewolves and realised that Alice couldn't see them. I still didn't know what she had seen.

"Nice to meet you all." George said; his voice as beautiful as his appearance. He ran his hand through his hair nervously and dad said something to break the silence.

"Okay, bed time for the two little girlies." He grabbed me and Nessie and we both screamed and kicked. I couldn't help but notice George's eyes lingered on me the whole time. "It is eleven." Dad said. I thought about it and realised I was tired and let dad carry me and my sister up to bed. He put Nessie in her room, me still in his arms, and then walked towards my room.

"George seemed nice." He said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, do you know what Alice saw earlier?" I asked even though I knew it was a stupid question. Dad could read minds; of course he knew what she saw.

"Yes, but I can't tell you, but don't worry, you'll find out soon." He smiled and put me on my bed. "Bed time for the baby." He said as he pulled the duvet over me. I smiled and closed my eyes as he kissed my cheek. "Good night, sleep well honey." I sighed and curled up, breathing in the sweet smell of my clean pillow. Dad closed the door, leaving me alone in the dark and I let my mind wander. I found myself thinking about George and his amazing eyes that lingered on me. I thought about him for a while and then I fell asleep, dreaming of George and what he looked like as a wolf.

I woke up early and looked tiredly at the ceiling. My room was filled by the light coming from the early morning sun rise. I sat up, swung my legs off the bed and stood up. I wobbled slightly but steadied myself and walked to the window. I pressed my face up against it and looked out into the trees. My breath fogged up on the glass and I wrote my name in it. I smiled to myself and slid the window open. A sudden gush of cold air entered my room and I grabbed my jumper and pulled it round me. I inhaled the fresh air and closed my eyes, embracing everything natural. I laughed quietly and then heard a knock at my door. I closed the window and walked over to the door, swinging it open.

"Hey." It was Nessie.

"Hey." I smiled and pulled her into a big hug.

"You're in a good mood." She said.

"I slept well." We both wandered into my room and sat on my bed. "Why are you here then?" I asked. She smiled.

"I know what Alice saw." I grinned. "But I'm not supposed to tell you." I frowned. "But it's just so exciting I'm going to tell you, but you can't tell anyone I told you."

"Yay!" Nessie leant forward and whispered into my ear.

"Alice saw someone imprint on you, and we all think its George." I looked at her, a puzzled expression lining my face.

"Pardon? Alice can't see the wolves." I said. She shrugged.

"No, she can't, but she didn't see who imprinted on you, just you getting imprinted on. We all assumed it was George."

"Oh, that explains why she and dad said I would find out in due time." Nessie grinned.

"I have Jacob and you have George, this is such a brilliant day!" She bounced happily, her curls bouncing with her.

"What if he didn't imprint on me? If it wasn't him? If the future changed?" Nessie shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's him, all the other wolves have met you and they usually imprint the first time you meet." I forced a smile. "Are you not happy? I thought George was quite nice."

"I just don't want to get my hopes up, encase he didn't imprint on me, or if it is someone completely different who imprinted on me, or if he is horrible. I think I need to get to know him first." I said.

"You're right, I shouldn't have told you." Nessie said, biting her lip.

"No you should have! It wasn't fair to keep something that big from me."

"Exactly what I thought." We both giggled and then looked up to see mum.

"What are you girls talking about?" She asked. We tried to keep straight faces.

"Nothing, just having some girly time." I said.

"Huh." Mum said, obviously not convinced.

"We are just chatting about life, sister to sister." Nessie said. Mum smiled.

"Okay, come down when you want breakfast." I looked at the bed sadly. Mum didn't believe me but she believed Nessie straight away. I hated that Nessie was the favourite, although I could clearly see why. I didn't want to be the favourite but I didn't like being put second. Nessie didn't see my change in mood and skipped away after mum.

"I want breakfast." She yelled. I sighed heavily before getting up and wandering towards my closet. I slid the doors open and flicked through my clothes. I chose my black vest top, black skinny jeans and black baggy hoodie. After I got dressed I traipsed down the hallway and down the stairs, dad ruffling my hair when I got to the bottom.

"Morning." He said I forced a smile and then joined Nessie at the table.

"Dad will know you told me." I whispered to her after mum brought us our breakfast. She shrugged.

"Oh well, he won't tell anyone I told you."

"He might." I moaned. She nudged me playfully. "If I'd told you something I'd be in big trouble." I said.

"No you wouldn't, don't be silly." I scowled. "What?" She asked as she stuck a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"You know I would get in trouble."

"Hey, calm down, eat some food." I pushed the bowl into the middle of the table.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I grumbled, constantly looking at the floor. I walked into the lounge and slumped on the sofa, my head hung low.

"Are you okay?" A familiar yet strange voice floated to my ears and I looked up. George was sitting on the chair on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine, I suppose." He grunted, his eyes still on me.

"No you're not. You are upset because everyone likes Nessie more than you, which isn't true by the way, and you think Nessie's the favourite. That's not true Alla, I promise you, you're parents love you just as much as they love Ness, all of your family love you just as much as they love her."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'm just intuitive." He smiled at me and my heart was suddenly in my throat. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, at least someone believes that Nessie isn't the favourite." The light from the bulb danced in his eyes as he grinned.

"You're welcome, Alla."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alla's POV

I ran through the trees with Nessie, Rosalie and Emmett. My auntie and uncle were taking us hunting whilst mum and dad had some time to themselves. The wind rushed past my ears and burned my eyes; I could tell Emmett was getting slightly annoyed with our slow pace. We were very fast, me and Nessie, but because we were only half vampire we weren't as fast as full vampires. I tried to speed up, pushing myself to the limit but I couldn't physically go any faster. After a while of running we slowed down and the smell of deer's blood filled my nostrils. I grinned and followed my nose, just like the others did. I looked round a tree and saw a deer, feeding on long strands of grass that managed to grow through the muddy undergrowth. Before it even noticed me I was next to it and I sunk my teeth into its side. It fell limp within seconds and I drank every last drop of blood. My thirst was easily quenched and I ran off to find the others.

I must've run a bit too far because when I stopped I found myself on the cliff in la push that mum jumped from all those years ago. I walked slowly to the edge and looked over, seeing the dark wave's crash against the rocks violently at the bottom. I wondered what made mum jump; it didn't look very inviting to me. I could taste the salt from the sea on the end of my tongue and feel the spray hitting my pale skin. I looked up towards the dark sky and felt icy rain drops hit my face. I shut my eyes and stuck my tongue out, tasting the rain like I used to when I was little. I laughed happily to myself; I hadn't stood in the rain for years. It started pouring out of the clouds heavily and I heard my name being called.

"Alla!" I heard Nessie's voice. "Where are you?" I took one last look at the sea before running into the trees, following the sound of my sister's voice. Nessie was suddenly quiet and I looked around and listened for any sign of her or my auntie and uncle. I heard Emmett's voice and followed it, desperate to find my family.

"There you are." Emmett picked me up and sat me on his shoulders, when I was with my family I felt like such a kid. I grinned uncontrollably and held onto Emmett's hair as he ran. Rosalie was carrying Nessie and was following behind us, they obviously wanted to get home as quickly as possible and if me and Nessie ran we would slow them down.

When I got inside I was soaking, I didn't understand how Rosalie and Nessie had stayed so dry, they must have run under more trees than Emmett did. He thought it was hilarious and couldn't stop laughing.

"Emmett!" I moaned, punching him on the shoulder. He just laughed harder and I wished I was stronger than him to so I could really hurt him. "Stop laughing." I yelled, even though I was fighting from laughing myself. He grinned at me and scooped me up, hanging me upside down. I screamed and tried to punch him but he just held me at arm's length.

"Alla, you are funny." He smirked.

"Emmett put me down!" I shouted.

"Okay." He smiled and put me on the floor, head first.

"Ouch." I said. He just laughed again. "I'm going to get changed." I said, rubbing my head. As I walked up the stairs I could still hear Emmett laughing. I decided I'd go for a shower before I got changed and grabbed my towel from my room before walking to the bathroom. I reached for the handle but the door opened before I grabbed it. George emerged from it and smiled at me.

"You're a bit wet." He said, observing me. I sighed. "It's all yours." He pointed to the bathroom. I thanked him, went inside and locked the door. I showered quickly and then ran back to my bed room, changing quickly. As I walked downstairs I heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen.

"You have to tell her." I heard Jacob hiss.

"But I wouldn't know how." George's voice seemed worried.

"You can't keep something that big from Alla, it's unfair, what if she feels the same way about you? You two could be happy together, like me and Nessie." There was no answer from George and this conversation confirmed what Nessie had told me the other day. I looked at my hand that gripped the stair rail and noticed it was shaking. I gulped and backed away up the stairs as I heard Jacob speak.

"She needs to know, and if you don't tell her soon I will." I heard the door click open and I ran up the stairs, my heart beating viciously in my chest. I ran into my room and slumped on my bed, a thousand thoughts running through my head. Did I like George? What would I say to him if he came and told me now? I was shaking all over and I told myself I was being silly, imprint didn't always mean love, sometimes it meant friendship. That thought made my heart sink. I didn't want it to just be friendship but I couldn't get myself to admit I wanted it to be love. I sighed and rolled over. Footsteps walked along the landing and approached my door, I froze. I saw the shadow under my door pause and then disappear. I relaxed slightly but was still worrying. I heard two shaky knocks and panic swallowed me. I bit my lip and walked shakily to the door, praying it wasn't George. I grabbed the handle slowly and tried hard to stop myself shaking. I opened the door gently and listened to the noise it made as it slid along the carpet. I looked up to see a worried looking George standing there. I knew he'd come to tell me and I knew that was why he was worried. If I looked worried it would only make it harder for him, and I didn't want that, so I put on a brave face.

"Err. Hey, can I come in?" His voice was shaky and I moved aside and pointed to a chair. He walked in and sat down, putting his hands in his lap. I shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed, looking expectantly at him. I heard him gulp and he ran his hand through his hair nervously. I blinked and waited, but I desperately wanted him to spit it out. He looked at his lap and bit his lip.

"I… err…" I could hear his breathing was unsteady and I wanted to tell him I already knew, but what if it wasn't an imprint they were talking about? "I err… need to tell you that, I err…" I watched his eyes glisten nervously and his hand shake slightly. "I think I imprin-" I cut him off.

"Shush." I whispered. He looked at me and I looked at him and the next thing I did was a spur of the moment thing, but I knew I wouldn't regret it. I leant forward and kissed him lightly, just once, on the lips. My heart leapt and he looked at me when we pulled apart, shocked.

"-ted on you." He finished his sentence and I smiled. He blinked hard, probably not believing what just happened. "How, what…?" His expression was puzzled and his eyes had a weird gleam to them.

"Alice saw someone imprint on me, Nessie guessed it was you and told me and then I heard you and Jake talking in the kitchen just now." I said that all in one mouthful. I laughed at his lost expression. "You looked like you needed some help in saying that you imprinted on me. It wasn't going to come out easily." I said. He smiled but it was obvious he was still a little dumbstruck.

"Do you like me?" He asked. I nodded quickly. "Remember that time in the longue the other day, when I said you thought Nessie was the favourite, and that every loved Nessie more than they loved you?" I nodded. "I wanted to tell you then, that I loved you way more than Nessie, but I couldn't bring myself to say it." I smiled and George got up and walked over to me. He sat on the bed next to me and put his hands on either side of my face.

"I love you Alla Cullen." He whispered. This was all going a little fast, but that was how my world worked, you didn't fall in love over a long period of time, you just found your soul mate as quick as a flash. It sounded weird saying it in my head but George Hagon was my soul mate, and I was his. He leant forward and pressed his lips against mine and I melted into him. He wound his arms round me and pulled me towards him so my head was on his chest. I sighed heavily. I didn't really know what to do or say so I just stayed quiet and for some reason I started thinking about school, and Leon. Man would he be pissed off when he found out I was going out with George.

I heard someone shout dinner and as quick as a flash me and George were at the table. I didn't want to have to announce to everyone that I had a boyfriend and had found my soul mate so I decided I'd leave it to them to work it out. I sat between Nessie and George and ate my spaghetti; I was starving even though I'd just been hunting. The slippery pasta slid down my throat and I was glad when I had eaten some food. After dinner Nessie, Jake, me and George all went into the lounge, though I wasn't quite sure why, I suppose it just happened to be the way we were going. I slumped on the sofa and George sat down next to me. I think he was a little bit nervous around me and I didn't blame him, or didn't mind if he went and sat on the other side of the room, or left the whole house. He had only joined the werewolf pack about a week ago and had already imprinted, he was the youngest of them to imprint. It was probably all a bit much for him and I was happy to let him get used to the world of fairytales before we started showing people we were together. Jake sat on a chair and Nessie sat in his lap, curling up in his arms. I picked up the remote and passed it to George, who took it and smiled. I lay on the sofa and let him choose something to watch. He flicked through the channels and I looked at Nessie and Jake. I could tell Jacob wanted to know if he'd told me or not, I suppose he was just trying to be responsible, but George didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to, it's his life. Though I would have been annoyed if he didn't tell me, it was huge! I closed my eyes and thought of when I kissed George and then he kissed me, it was like pure magic. The feel of his warm hands on my face, intertwined with my straggly hair, the feel of his lips on mine, it was all magic, it was all amazing. My eyes were still closed but I felt someone take my hand that was lying limp on the sofa. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand, there was a russet brown one holding mine and I looked up at George, whose eyes were on me and smiled, and he smiled back.

* * *

_**Hey, I hope you guys all love my story :) and I just want to say a special thanks to Eclipse96, allyclearwater, anime-lovin'-freak and Insane Humanoide for being my first four reviewers, I'm glad you guys like my story :D. Please read and review, it means the world to me! Thanks if you read, thanks if you review and thanks for bothering to look at my story, it makes me happy, and the happier I am the more chapters you'll get because my parents wont get angry because I'm angry and say I'm not allowed on the computer, lol. Thank you so much, and thanks to those four people i mentioned earlier. I'll try not to put too many AN's in here as they are quite boring, just wanted to tell you guys thanks. :) x**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alla's POV

"Auditions tonight mum. Don't forget I won't be home at normal time."

"Okay honey." She kissed my cheek lightly before I ran out of the door and slid into the back of Jacob's car. I was shocked to see George sitting in the back of the car next to me. I threw my arms around him and he hugged me tightly.

"Hey Alla." He chuckled. I breathed in his musky scent and then let him go and leant back in my chair as Jake drove off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Do you not want me here?" He asked and I laughed.

"Of course I want you here." I grinned.

"Good. I'm here because I wanted to see you this morning." I found myself smiling at him. He smiled too and laced his fingers through mine. I slid over to him and leant my head on his shoulder. Nessie and Jacob were chatting in the front of the car and me and George were just enjoying each other's company. As Jake pulled up outside the school I felt the need to make sure he knew he wasn't picking me up.

"You're not picking me up tonight Jake, remember that." He smiled and nodded.

"Of course Alla, I'll see you either later or tomorrow."

"Okay." I slid out of the car and was about to say bye to George when he was beside me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Walking with you into school, I want to meet your friends." I looked at him and bit my lip. "What?" He asked.

"Well I have this one friend, who has a massive crush on me, and I'm scared he might punch you." George laughed.

"I'll punch him back then." He winked.

"You wouldn't." He laughed and dropped the conversation. We walked towards my group of friends, hand in hand. Lori caught my eye and was shocked when she saw I was holding hands with this boy, who she had never heard about.

"Hey Alla!" Leon said, a huge smile on his face, then he noticed George's hand linked with mine and his face dropped.

"Hi Leon." I said and George pulled me closer. "Everyone this is George." Lori jumped forward to meet him.

"Hi George, I'm Lori, Alla's bestest friend." She grinned, she really was always happy.

"Nice to meet you Lori." He said. John and Casey greeted him kindly but when it got to Leon I was worried about what was going to happen. Leon scowled and reached out his hand. George shook it but neither of them met each other's eyes, or said a word.

"So…" I said trying to break the tension. "Auditions tonight." I smiled.

"Yeah." Said Leon flatly. George squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek.

"I've got to go Alla, I'll come by and pick you up after the auditions if you text me."

"Thanks." I smiled and kissed him on the lips lightly before he left. Leon scowled at him as he walked off and then turned to me, his face dark and his eye brows furrowing. Slowly I wandered into school, worried about how Leon was going to react when he saw me and George together in the future.

After school I slipped into the toilets to change into something that looked better for the audition. I put my other clothes into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, walking towards the theatre. I was wearing a khaki coloured sun dress that stopped a little bit above my knees and a pair of black converse that I absolutely loved. My idea was to look sort of like a country girl in the summer dress, I wasn't sure if country girls wore converse though, but oh well. I walked into the theatre and made sure my name was on the list of people auditioning for Dorothy and then sat down in the middle of the theatre. I realised Leon was on the stage and was bright red and shaking, he was obvious very nervous.

"When you're ready." The teacher said. I slid down in my seat, waiting for Leon to start. I heard him draw in his breath and then start singing. He really couldn't sing. "Okay, that's enough for today. Next." Leon walked sadly of the stage and I sniggered quietly to myself, I knew he wouldn't get in. "Alla Cullen?" Mrs. Holly asked. I stood up quickly and ran to the stage.

"Sorry, I didn't realise I was next."

"That's okay dear, ready when you are." I stood on the stage next to the piano with a microphone, my heart beating in my head. I looked around at the eyes fixed on me and breathed in deeply, ready to start even though I was extremely nervous. The boy started playing the piano and I began singing 'over the rainbow'.

"Some where over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby." I sang my heart out, my voice echoing through the room. Mrs. Holly seemed amazed by the noise that came out of me and so was everyone else. When I had finished I handed the microphone to the boy at the piano and waited for the comments.

"Wow, that was amazing." Mrs. Holly said. "You were the last to audition for the part of Dorothy and by far the best." I smiled uncontrollably. "I shouldn't pick now but no one was nearly as good as you, you have the part!"

"Oh my God! Thank you so much." I jumped up and down and climbed off the stage, a grin permanently glued to my face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." I ran over to her and thanked her again and again.

"I'm glad you're so pleased," She smiled. "Your rehearsal schedules will come in the register sometime this week."

"Thank you again." I said running out of the theatre. I grabbed my bag on the way out and dialled George's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"George! I got the part!" I practically screamed down the phone. He laughed.

"Brilliant! Shall I come by and pick you up now? I'll have to walk but I won't be long."

"Okay, I'll wait at the entrance, see ya soon, bye." I flipped my phone shut and shoved it in my bag, getting out my mirror and making sure I looked presentable in my summer dress.

George appeared about five minutes later and walked up to me, pulling me into a big hug. I hugged him back and jumped up and down happily.

"Yay! I got the part!" He laughed.

"I know you did, come on you can tell me all about it whilst we walk." He slipped his hand in mine and we began to walk away. I glanced back towards the school for a brief second to see Leon there, a scowl on his face, again. I smiled at him and then turned back to George.

"I think if Leon knew you were a werewolf and I was a vampire, well half vampire, and that we are soul mates he might stop wanting me so much." George chuckled and swung my arm.

"Yeah, probably." I squeezed his hand and we kept on walking.

"Mum, dad, Nessie, everyone! I got the part!" My whole family ran into the room and gave me a huge hug.

"Well done!" Alice screamed in her hyper active voice.

"I'm so happy for you! Nessie got into five plays in three years." Mum said. My happy moment ceased immediately and I looked at the floor, pure anger filling me. This was my moment of glory and somehow we were onto talking about Nessie again.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I managed to say before I sped away upstairs. I ran into my room and was about to shut the door, but George was there. I looked at him and I could feel tears pricking my eyes, why did I always have to be compared to Nessie? He walked in and shut the door pulling me into his arms.

"It's okay." He whispered. He sat on the bed and I collapsed in his arms, tears rolling uncontrollably down my cheeks. "Cry your heart out my little angel." He breathed. I cried into his chest and he lay down on my bed, holding me tightly in his arms.

"I… h-h-hate N-Nessie." I stuttered.

"No you don't." I sniffed and wiped my eyes, looking into his.

"I do, I do, I do, I do!" He shook his head.

"You don't hate her; you're just annoyed with her." He wiped the tears off of my face and gave me a quick soft kiss.

"George?" He looked at me with his deep brown eyes and I felt a tingle run down my spine.

"Yes."

"Why can't everyone be like you?" He chuckled softly.

"Because then I wouldn't be as special." I smiled slightly and then lay back down on his chest. He hummed to me softly and I closed my eyes, thinking happy thoughts. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep and I dreamt of George as a wolf, fighting off a _vampire_.

_A black wolf was running through the woods, chasing a pale person with blonde hair and blood red eyes. Both of them kept running and running and running, but George was faster than the vampire and caught up with her. He went for her neck but she spun round and smacked him in the face. He went flying backwards and hit a tree. He disappeared into the forest and all I heard was a loud moan and wine coming from where he had landed. The vampire grinned evilly and sped away into the wood. _

I woke up screaming, tears flooding down my face.

"Alla, what is it?" Nessie was shaking me hard, obviously trying to wake me up and everyone was crowded around my bed. "What's wrong?" Nessie was staring at me panic stricken. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes.

"I had a dream." I whispered.

"What about?" Carlisle pushed to the front, an anxious look on his face.

"George, he was chasing a vampire, but he got hurt." They all looked at me like they knew something I didn't. "What?" I asked.

"George did get hurt by a vampire." Carlisle said. My eyes widened in shock.

"What? But it was just a dream."

"We think you have a gift no one ever knew about, Alla. Maybe you can see the future, sort of like Alice, but only when you are asleep."

"But it wasn't the future." I said. "If he's already hurt it can't have been the future."

"Maybe you can see what is happening then." I nodded.

"But I really don't care! I have to see George, where is he?" My heart was beating viciously and Carlisle took my hand and led me out of the room.

"He's here." He took me up the stairs to his office and I almost screamed when I saw George. He was lying in a make shift bed, covered in dry blood. His eyes were closed and he looked so ill. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I ran over to him.

"Is he…?" I couldn't finish my sentence, and I couldn't imagine Carlisle saying yes, he's dead. I put my hand in George's and watched his peaceful face.

"No, he's still alive, and he will be fine, he just needs time to recover." I looked at Carlisle and he came and stood by me, his hand on my shoulder. "You know how quickly werewolves heal; you just need to give him time." I coughed and put my head on the bed next to George. Carlisle gave me a small smile and walked out, leaving me and George alone. I cried and inhaled his musky scent, my heart in my shoes.

"It's okay George, I won't leave you, I love you." I stayed with George for the rest of the night, and I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alla's POV

It must have been one strong vampire to hurt George that much, after two weeks he still wasn't back to normal. He had trouble changing to and from his wolf form as well, he said it hurt him and he couldn't really control when he did it as well as he used to be able too. He had been put on crutches and prescribed a lot of pain killers by Carlisle, but his normal happy glow was gone. When I saw his sad face my heart plummeted to the ground and a huge lump formed in my throat and I felt like I was about to cry. It was so horrible seeing him like that.

"George?" I asked. He looked up at me, his eyes dark and gloomy. "Are you okay?" He shrugged, sighed and then looked back at the floor. "George." I said again. He didn't look up this time, just made a small, almost inaudible noise in the back of his throat. "George, speak to me." I sat on the floor by his feet and looked into his eyes. They had no gleam, no shimmer to them and his face was blank, no emotion except maybe sadness showing on it. His mouth pulled down at the corners and it looked like he was about to cry. When I saw his face like that I immediately burst into tears, it was like my whole world had come crashing down.

"Don't cry Alla." George whispered. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Well talk to me then, and don't look so sad." His mouth twitched and it looked like he was almost at the point of smiling. "That's it!" I said running my hands through his hair. He leant forward and planted his lips on mine for a second. At any other point in time I would have killed to snuggled up on his lap, but he had crutches, which meant his legs were hurt. I turned my head round and looked across the room, it was empty but I could see out the massive glass doors leading to a clearing in the wood. The light shone on the damp grass, and it glittered like mum and dad's skin did in the sun. I smiled and climbed onto the sofa, leaning my head on George's shoulder. I snuggled into him and he leant his head on mine and I closed my eyes, embracing the sleep that followed.

When I woke up it was dark, the curtains had been pulled and the room was silent. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and looked at the end of the sofa where George had been. He wasn't there and I sat up and looked towards the kitchen. The light was still on in there and I got up slowly, trying hard not to fall over in my weary state, and wandered over to the door. The light hurt my eyes and I put my hand on the door frame and leant against the wood. Everyone was sat round the table, doing God knows what, and being rather quiet. I looked at them and George caught my eye.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty has risen at last." He voice was soft and I rubbed my eyes again. I walked shakily to the table and collapsed on his lap. "Go back to bed if you're so tired." He said.

"No." I grumbled. "How long have I been asleep for?" I asked. Esme glanced at the clock and then looked back at me.

"Two and a half hours." I groaned and linked my arms around George's neck to keep my from falling off his lap. I looked at the table and at what they were doing. There was cards spread out across the table, a pack between four people, one between three people, another one between three and then there was Jacob and Nessie playing a rather violent game of snap on the end of the table. I watched Nessie slap Jacob's hand as he reached for the pile without saying snap.

"Play properly!" She practically yelled. Everyone laughed, and she looked over at us, she hadn't realised we were all watching. Her cheeks went slightly red, but only very slightly as vampires cant really blush. Jacob's eyes lay on Nessie and when she had lost focus on the game he snatched the pile up and screamed

"I win!" At the top of is voice. Nessie screamed and jumped off her chair and ran over to Jacob, who was already half way across the room. "I win, I win." He chanted, dancing round the room.

"You didn't! You cheated!" She yelled. He laughed and held the cards out of her reach. "Give them here Jacob!" She jumped at him but her hand only just reached his shoulder. We all laughed and I almost fell off George's lap I was laughing so hard.

"Nessie," I said. "He only cheated himself." Nessie stopped jumping and took my remark as her own.

"Yeah, Jake, you only cheated yourself." I giggled and George pulled me tightly into his arms. I snuggled willingly into his body and laced my fingers through his. Nessie sat back down at the table and folded her arms tightly over her chest. "Unfair." She moaned. Jake laughed and pecked her on the cheek as he walked back to his seat.

"Here you go angel." He said and she grabbed the cards before he could change his mind. She shuffled them and gave him half the pack, starting another game of snap. I smiled slightly and leant my head on George's chest, closing my eyes.

"Sleepy?" He asked. I nodded and he got up, me still hanging limply in his arms. "Bed time I think." He carried me up the stairs and into my room, lying my gently on my bed. The soft mattress dipped under my weight and George slipped a pillow under my head. I watched him and I realised he wasn't using crutches, and I sat on his lap, and he carried me. My eyebrows furrowed and I pursed my lips.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're not using your crutches." I stated. He smiled.

"Na, all healed now."

"That was rather sudden, you were all hurt one minute, and all normal the next." He laughed.

"That's werewolves for you." He kissed my forehead and I snuggled down into my bed. "Night night little angel." I smiled with my eyes closed and breathed in the scent of my clean pillow.

"Night night little wolf." I heard him laugh and then the room went quiet and I knew I was alone.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz..." The whole cast of the play were doing warm ups, well I say warm ups, they were more like little sing songs. I sang happily, standing next to Harry, who played the scarecrow, John, who played the tin man, and Alex, who played the lion. Mrs. Holly was walking round the circle, listening to each persons voice, making sure they were in the right pitch. After we had sung that we took it in turns to sing a bit of any song we wanted. The whole group started chatting about which song they would choose. I looked at the floor and got out my Ipod, flicking through the list of songs. I picked my favourite song and shoved my Ipod back in my pocket. Mrs. Holly nodded at me to begin and I drew in my breath and steadied myself, ready to sing.

"You said the way my blue eyes shined put those Georgia stars to shame that night, I said that's a lie, just a boy in a Chevy truck, that had a tendency of getting stuck, on back roads at night. And I was, right there beside him, all summer long, and then the time we woke up to find that summer gone, but when you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favourite song, the one we danced to all night long, the moon like a spotlight on the lake..." I chose Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift and sang to the best of my ability. Everyone listened intently and clapped when I had finished before going on to the next person. Pure pride filled me and I had never thought that I could be good at something. Alex smiled and nudged me and I grinned back.

After rehearsals I rang George who said he'd get Jake to come and pick me up. I stood at the side of the road, a smile permanently glued to my face. Jake pulled up and I jumped in the car.

"Hey, how was rehearsals?" He asked, putting his foot on the accelerator.

"Good." I said grinning. He laughed and let his eyes flicker back to the road as he turned the corner. "Is George at home?" I asked, I wanted to tell my boyfriend how great today's rehearsals had been.

"I don't know." He said. He didn't look at me when he spoke, it almost looked like he was hiding something.

"Where is he then?" I asked.

"I don't know, Alla." He said. There was slight tension in his voice and I could tell something was wrong. I began to panic but I knew Jacob wouldn't cave, even if I kept going on. I tried to contain my panic and when he reached the house I didn't even wait for him to stop the car fully before swinging the door open and jumping out. I ran as fast as I could into the house and found the kitchen empty.

"Anyone home?" I asked, my eyes darting around the room. No answer came and I walked further into the house. "Anyone here?" The emptiness was eerie and I scanned the room helplessly for any sign of life. Alice suddenly popped out of nowhere and I jumped in shock.

"Hey Alla." She said as she came bouncing up behind me. "I'm so glad you are okay." She hugged me tightly and then the rest of the family came into the room and said the exact same thing, each hugging me. I looked at them, bemused at their behaviour.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked. "I only went to rehearsals, and it was brilliant." No one seemed to care about my rehearsals, the all looked solemn and depressed. "Why wouldn't I be okay guys?" I asked. "What's going on?" George came forward and intertwined his fingers with mine. He didn't speak to me though, no one did. I looked from solemn face to solemn face, expecting someone to be missing, and perhaps to be dead. I was shocked at my own thoughts but was filled with joy when I realised everyone was present.

"I think you should sit down." Mum said, taking my hand and leading me to the sofa. George followed and sat beside me. "We need to tell you something." I looked at them expectantly, breathing deeply, something bad had to be coming.

"Alice saw something." Dad said. I gulped, please don't tell me someone here is going to die. My head started to hurt in the deafening silence and I clenched my fists to keep my from shouting at them to tell me what was wrong. George placed a hand on my shoulder and Alice moved forwards.

"I saw a car crash, Alla." My breath got caught in my throat and I didn't want to know who was going to die. What she told me, though, was the thing I least expected to hear. Maybe that was because I didn't want to hear it, but still, Alice told me. "You die in that crash, Alla."

* * *

**A/N: ****okay guys, I hope you liked. I am so sorry about the time I took to update, I've been so busy with going back to school, homework and what not so please don't be angry. I will try to update soon but I'm not promising anything so I can't break any promises, seems logical. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it means the world to me. **

**Thanks if you read, thanks if you review and thanks if you favourite. **

**ps. Reviews mean more chapters, and faster aswell, and probably better quality. lol. so please review, its what keeps me going. :D thank you again x) x**


End file.
